Children of The Damned
by undashable
Summary: We weren’t human; we weren’t animal. I’m not sure what we were, but our scientists had a name for us. ‘Experiment’. Was that what we were? A creation of man and not by God? It's about time the world knew of our existance.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Mostly teen for language, sexual implications, and violent behaviors/thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what, this is **_**fan**_**fiction. **

**Pairing: Cannon couples sadly.**

**Genre: Romance, drama, family, friendship, humor, hurt/comfort, adventure, angst, sci-fi, **

**Rating: PG-13 (for language, sexual implications, and violence)**

**Summary: We weren't human; we weren't animal. I'm not sure what we were, but our scientists had a name for us. 'Experiment'. Was that what we were? A creation of man and not by God? Well, who said God had control over their actions; just like they can't control us. Plus, it's about time that the world knew about our existence. **

* * *

**Chapter One - Bella**

* * *

"You a fine mofo." – Talking

'_You gonna be my hoe tonight. '_ – Thinking

'_**Ooo la la' **_- Animal Speech

_Whee! _– Emphasis

* * *

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

This was a pattern I, Patient B173689 E23 L5 L7 A2134773, knew fairly well. The clicks of heels announced that the scientist coming closer to me was female, and by the sound of her erratic heartbeat, also with child. She was a nice lady, treated me as if I were deformed in the mind instead of harshly like all of the other scientists and doctors did. Mrs. Renée.

"Hello B173689..." Renée unlatched my cage door, knowing that I wouldn't attack. "Come here dearie, you're going down to the Western Wing where J763294361 is." The Western Wing? The failures lived down there… Wait… J763294361? _Jasper!_ I looked up quickly, smiling happily. It had been a while since I had been able to see him. "You're going to get a new doctor today. I'm going to be gone for a while." My smile faded just as fast as it had appeared. "Don't be like that… He's really nice. He'll take care of you better than I can or could; I promise." I just nodded, knowing she wouldn't keep that promise. "I'll be back in about a year. I'm having a baby. It's a girl. My husband Phil and I are naming her Isabella, after you."

I looked up again, finally climbing out of the cage that I was way too big for. "You've grown out of your clothes… You're developing fast…" Renée sighed." I'll get you some more when we get over to the Western Wing. J763294361 will be happy to see you. He might stop attacking the doctors." We both smiled, Renée and I walked the distance towards the larger cages. "J32499672 is there as well. He'll be on your other side. Try to keep them calm and to stop fighting. I don't know how long Doctor Hale can take this. They've run off three scientists. Doctor Hale might not be a scientist, but there's only so much violence one person can take." J32499672... _Jacob_…

We were closing in on the section that I would be residing in of this fairly large building. Mrs. Renée grabbed a clean dress for me, a fully grown woman, and stopped to allow me to change in a closet, away from peeping eyes. "Good girl, when I get back from my time away, I want to hear that you've improved. You're too sweet a girl to stay down here."

We passed by a few occupied cages, the occupants thrashing around wildly when they caught scent of me. Apparently I was the only female that would be staying down here with over a good forty males. _Wonderful._ None of us experiments spoke to the humans, if we could at all. "Try to behave B173689. I know misbehaving isn't a talent of yours, but try to keep J32499672 and J763294361 in line. They're here because they can't _control_ themselves. The Quiletes and J763294361 are down here… The Quiletes can't control their anger and J763294361 doesn't follow orders unless he's allowed to see you. Try to get them to behave… or they'll be executed."

I nodded, knowing she didn't know that I knew what 'executed_' _meant. The only two males I liked in this entire laboratory scurried to the front of their cages, even though there was a human right next to me. Jasper and Jacob. I went to the cage on my right, sticking my hand through the bars. Jasper grasped it happily, putting it to his cold and pale face. He was blonde and somewhat muscular; he seemed to literally purr with satisfaction. After a moment or two I went to the other cage. The boy within was tan and had long silky black hair. Like before, I stuck my hand through and the resident grabbed it; but, Jacob stuck one of my fingers in his mouth, grinning all the while. "J32499672... Release her." Jacob sighed, but did as told regardless.

The cages were seven feet tall (with a few extra inches), eight feet deep, and five feet wide. There were sheets for the tenants to curl in (normally only three), and sometimes items that either the scientists or the doctors dropped and didn't notice them missing (such as pens). These were the big cages, mediums were half this size, and smalls were half of that. I had a medium during my stay at the end of the Northern Wing. The wing for the experiments that were less than ninety percent human.

"Dearie, it's time to go in." Unlike with most cages, the bars to separate the occupant with the next resident were drawn up. Renée must have noted my confusion. She said, "They - The Directors - were hoping you could settle them down. You're their last resort. Let's hope you work." Renée unlocked the cage, allowing me to go through. I did, understanding why I was down here. I wasn't considered a failure, my 'siblings' were. The Quiletes and Jasper, they were too uncontrollable. Well, that's what happens when people put animal DNA in humans. As soon as I was inside Renée locked the cage back, and hurried back down the hallway.

I was assaulted on both sides by very worried males. They tugged, pulled, hugged, and _whined_. "Jasper… Jacob… I'm fine. Let me sit down." They let me, still not letting go. Both of them roared at one another viciously. This was probably some idiotic dominance issue of theirs', knowing full well I was as untamable as they were. "I swear, if you two don't shut up with your testosterone, I will sleep alone with all of the covers."

The growling quit, but they still glared. "Sister, he's an imbecile."

"Bella, tell him I'm not whatever that word means. He keeps calling me it and won't tell me what it is he's calling me." Jacob began growling again but quickly hushed it against his will. "And tell him to stop with his damn mood-air. It's annoying and he won't let me be annoyed until later, when he's gone and I can't strangle him."

Soon the testosterone war started up all over again. Jacob didn't enjoy being called names he didn't know (and probably wouldn't like if he had Jasper's vocabulary). Jasper didn't want vulgar words used around me, to keep my mind untainted. Both of them didn't like one another or the excess dominance they radiated. "Oh dear god… you two are infuriating." The growling only got louder.

The air shifted, the scent of animal undiluted in it. "Jacob…" My tone was warning but when I looked at my tan friend, I noticed that it wasn't him that was about to Metamorphose. It was Jasper, the overly violent one, the one who was always extra-eager to kill someone. Yep, that was my "brother". He was a military strategist.

I jerked out of Jacob's arms, finally seeing that Jasper had backed away from me. He was scared, terrified that he would hurt (or accidentally murder) me. "Sister, no…" He pressed up against the bars as I went forwards. I had to fight Jacob to go to my brother, which only upset him more. "No Sister, just… stay back." His pants were too big, about ready to fall off with all the scooting he was doing. A tail, white with black stripes, swooshed out from behind Jasper. His transformation was already beginning. Unless the person was one of our kind, they couldn't understand his snarls.

Unfortunately, Jacob and I could. It was as if we didn't (or rather, Jacob didn't) know how intensely Jasper wanted to rip Jacob limb from limb. "What the fuck did you say to me bitch?!" I sighed, rushing over and hugging my adoptive sibling. "Get the fuck away from him Bella. I'm gonna murder his ass." Jasper roared at Jacob, teeth pushing out painfully to shove through the kind that could tear the Quilete wolf apart. _That_ was new. "Fuck you too, bitch. Now, move Bella." I shook my head; I'd rather be damaged trying to stop them than just sit back and watch them kill one another. "Bella, _move_!"

"No." I jumped on Jasper, holding him close to me as he snarled at the both of us, for me to get away and for Jacob to run for his life. "Jazzy… Stop, please." He calmed for a moment before my idiot of a best friend returned Jasper's growl. Seriously, what was it with males and dominance? Was it just an animal thing they tapped into or was it with all males?

Jacob was past words just as Jasper was; I was the only one able to speak properly. I could feel hair break out over my brother's skin, pushing out through his pores. We had smaller (like, microscopic) and more (as in millions per square centimeter) pores on our body than humans. It was for the hair that we could produce or retract into us when we Metamorphose. The hair lengthened as the bones in his legs transformed, followed by his ribs and spine, then his arms, and finally hands into paws. He always had claws, it was something that he could never get rid of; the new teeth would probably be like that as well. His nose lengthened, along with his jaw and the rest of his face. Soon, there was a tiger (White Siberian Tiger) with the soul and mind of my vicious (though loving) brother. Usually the Metamorphose didn't take minutes, but Jasper had been resisting it. It took a second when he just let it happen, it wouldn't have been painful like now.

I looked back at Jacob, and sure enough, he was a wolf. Giant-ish sized. He took up at little more space than Jasper did. And little ol' me was stuck between them, two carnivores. "Jazz… stop. Please. If you hurt him… you'll hurt me." His growls turned into whimpers faster than I thought they would have. Leave it to Jasper to rather hurt his pride than have me suffer in the least. Now, it was just Jacob I had to tame down for now. Heaven help me.

Releasing the calm-ish Jasper, I turned around to face my new threat to existence though, I knew he'd never (_intentionally)_ hurt me. He was just as wrath-acious as the other Quiletes like him. Well, maybe not as angry as them, but he was damn close. He just has some control, but not much. "Jake… Please, calm down. He's not going to hurt you. He just doesn't like you cussing in front of me; and quite frankly, I don't like you cussing at all." He snorted at me, but quit growling ferociously. Now, it was back to the protective kind that both tended to do whenever I was around. "Thank you."

I turned back to Jasper, wrapping my arms around his warm and fuzzy neck. "Thank you too Jazz." He didn't say anything, just nuzzled against me. It was something I was happy with being near him (and the Quiletes), he (or they) didn't fill in the gaps of silence with excess talking (or in this case, growling). Now, the girl whom I used to be next to, Jessica, talked non-stop. She _never_ shuts up. It was annoying. She'd be down here soon enough because she couldn't do much of anything. Even Renée said that she was a failure and they were just waiting for enough space to put her down here. Hopefully it will be _after_ I'm either dead or be very very very very _very_ far away from me.

Jacob was protective, and a bit possessive. But, so was Jasper. Sure, I shouldn't allow myself to be overrun by them; however, they took care of me and they cared more than they should. I knew if it came down to it, they would risk everything for me. We had no one else. Well, Jasper, Jacob had the rest of the Quiletes… kinda like I did.

Hell, Paul, Mr. I'm-Angry-At-The-World-And-Will-Kill-You-As-Soon-As-I-Get-The-Chance-To-Especially-If-You're-Either-A-Doctor-Or-Scientist, cared about me. We had been jammed into a Test together, and he was nearly killed trying to get me to safety. The Quiletes were just like wolves. They were (overly) protective and (_way_ too) possessive about those they cared about. Sometimes it was cute, like with Quil; sometimes it was necessary, like during Tests because the Doctors and Scientists didn't care if we died so long as if it was in the name of their science; but usually it was mostly just a huge bother, like now.

Holding Jasper to me, I realized we had a ways to go before any of them would be anywhere near controllable. My brother would be the easiest to have him understand. He just didn't want to be ordered like some puppet. But, if he knew he would be unable to protect me, perhaps he would be more willing to cooperate with them. But, we'd have to start that another day.

I could hear humans approaching the hallway, probably to see what all the noise was about. Or, maybe it was my new doctor. Someone like my first doctor; someone that wasn't like Renée.

There was no click of heels, so there was no reason to hope for a caring person. Maybe it wasn't meant for us… heh, we were too loud for it to be for someone else. As the human strode down the hall, I could see he was pale with blonde hair. When he came closer I realized he didn't have blue eyes like I thought he would have. Definitely a British man. He smelt sterile, and like warmth. I guess I could hope for a kind person. He smelt like the sun. He stopped in front of our cage and bent down, unlike how the doctors did. They usually stood there to intimidate us, and yet most of our kind still attacked them. "Hallo, you must be B173689 E23 L5 L7 A2134773. That's a long name… how about B173689? Or would you prefer Bella?" My head jolted up in instict when he said what Jasper and the Quiletes called me. _Bella_.

"Ahh, you've realized you have a name already. I'm Doctor Hale. I'll be your doctor along with J763294361's. Well, Bella. Would you prefer to come with me now or later? I have to give you a physical examination to see that all is working well within you." I only clung to Jasper, frightened to go anywhere near this man without one of them with me. They'd kill each other if I'm not here. "I won't hurt you." That's not what I'm scared of, idiot. I know you won't hurt me, you smell too compassionate to do anything harm me.

"N-no…"

Doctor Hale stared at me for a moment, not speaking, and then blinked several times. "What?"

"I said no." I shoved my face into my brother's fur, who was already growling nastily at the doctor, along with Jacob.

"Very well, but please do consider a time to. We need to get this done. You haven't had a doctor in a year, only scientists. So, I do need to examine you." He sighed. "I knew you were intelligent enough to speak…"

Jacob was already backing away, planning on attacking the man, even if he had to tear down the cage door. "Jacob… stop it." I reached out to him, stroking his side. He settled quickly, coming closer to me and Jasper as I leaned away. I caressed both of their heads, making sure they didn't assault the man because they probably could destroy the door that held us from freedom.

"Jasper, calm him down. It'll be easier that way." My brother only blinked at me and a couple seconds passed before the hostility in the air was almost nonexistent.

I knew the doctor was staring at us, trying to comprehend was what happening. "They listen to you." He was more intelligent than the other people that have examined us. I rewarded his intellect with a nod. "They trust you." Another nod. "If you were to give J763294361 the orders instead of the scientists, do you think he would follow them?"

I looked at my brother, he gave me a nod. He held enough confidence in me to examine the test to make sure there wouldn't be some kind of way for him to die. "Y-yes."

Doctor Hale smiled at me. "Will you come with me to be examined please?"

"Jasper… he has to come too." He merely rose an eyebrow at us. "If I don't take one of them with me, I'll only be able to come back to one of them."

The human sighed. "Very well… Which one is Jasper?" I hugged my brother again. "Then come on." Doctor Hale stood, unlatching the lock and opening the door. I walked out first, followed quickly by the tiger. The blonde man locked the door back, and started ahead of us.

Unlike me, Jasper and Jacob only had two sections to their name. I had five. J763294361 A51 was Jasper and J32499672 A51 was Jacob. So, I could understand why Doctor Hale didn't know which was which.

I stooped down, smiling kindly at my best friend. "I'll be fine Jacob, turn back while we're gone. Jazz will protect me." He licked my cheek through the bars, a simple way to tell me to hurry.

It may have been stupid of me, but I trusted Doctor Hale. He just seemed the type of person who wanted to _help_ us instead of _hurt_ us like so many of the other doctors have done.

I stood and followed after the human, Jasper at my side. He rubbed against my leg, a slight whine. I knew what he was saying. _**'Bella… He's a nice man but I don't think you should be talking to him. I don't think they should know we can talk.'**_

"Jasper, I think it's fine. It means they won't kill us yet." He was such a worrier. He'd be a great father if he was given the opportunity.

'_**I still think Jacob's an imbecile.'**_

"You think everyone is an imbecile."

'_**They are.'**_

I sighed. "Including me."

'_**NO!'**_ His whines turned into light growls. He almost never raised his tone to me. _**'You're not stupid, not like Jacob, the humans, and the other idiots that live here. You care, you haven't given up on our humanity. You're more human than these humans.'**_

"Jazz…" He went between my legs, spreading them, for me to sit on his back. "I'm not a child Jasper. God, you're like a father without actually being related to me."

'_**I raised you. You were next to my cage when you were a pup. You're my child.'**_

Another sigh left me. "Should I start calling you 'Dad' then?"

He snorted at me. _**'Please, as if I need another reason to kill Jacob.'**_

I laughed. "You know better than to hurt him Jasper."

'_**Just because I know better doesn't mean I can control myself.'**_

"You won't do it. You know it'll kill me." I gently stroked the hair behind his ears.

'_**You… mmmm… a little… to the… left…'**_ Complying, the three of us took a right, towards the Southern Wing. It was the wing that had all of the test tube babies developing, where we were examined, and where the Tests were performed. Doctor Hale smirked at us with mirth obvious in his eyes. Jasper wasn't like a father, not truly, just an extremely overprotective brother. This man, this _human_, could be like a father to me.

He was like how Renée said he would be. Doctor Hale was better for me than she could be, or was. Maybe… maybe this place would be an alright place to live if he was to take care of us.

* * *

**A/N!: I know it's been a while, even I am disappointed with myself. It's just… there's a bunch of shit going on in my life right now and I'm having a hell of a time dealing with it. So… I'm not sorry and don't ask me to be. **

**Plus! I'm having to sneak online at school to put this up because my jackass stepfather cut the internet off. So, sue him. He's the **_**ENTIRE**_** reason behind all this. The crap going on in my life and not being able to update as soon as possible. **

* * *

**I've had this idea for a while, unfortunately. I never got around to it because I seem to continuously start things and never finish them. Hopefully this will be an exception, like **_**The Carnivore Lamb And The Unnatural Lion**_** was. But, it's on hiatus because I forgot how I wanted it to go. As soon as I find the paper that has it's layout on it, then I'll start on it again. Ugh. Time to go through my bedroom **_**again**_**. **

* * *

***hiss* I just don't think life's all that great. **

* * *

**Bye-bye for now! **

**Review please. **

* * *

**The word of the day is… **_**Turbulent**_**. **

**Turbulent is a adjective that can sometimes be used to describe relationships, either violent or confusing ones. Turbulent is mainly used to describe storms, such as hurricanes or tornadoes. **


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Mostly teen for language, sexual implications, and violent behaviors/thoughts.

Disclaimer: Guess what, this is _fan_fiction.

Pairing: Cannon couples sadly.

Genre: Romance, supernatural, drama, family, friendship, humor, hurt/comfort,

Rating: PG-13 (for language, sexual implications, and violence)

Summary: We weren't human; we weren't animal. I'm not sure what we were, but our scientists had a name for us. 'Experiment'. Was that what we were? A creation of man and not by God? Well, who said God had control over their actions; just like they can't control us.

* * *

Chapter Two - Jasper

* * *

"**You a fine mofo." – Talking**

'_**You gonna be my hoe tonight. '**_** – Thinking**

'_**Ooo la la' **_- Animal Speech

_Whee! _– Emphasis

* * *

Why? I wanted to know why she was doing this. My little sister was basically getting herself killed by trusting a _human._ That would be the death of her. They would experiment, try to combine her genetics with others, open her brain, and all sorts of other wonderful scientific stuff that those Scientists do. She knew that the doctors and all the other humans weren't able to be trusted, so why him? Doctor Hale.

He had been a very kind human, seemed to be disgusted by the other Doctors and Scientists for their love of our experimentation and our Tests. Those _humans_ labeled us as monsters, deformities in nature.

We might be abominations but at least we know kindness. We don't produce children as warfare.

Bella hummed some tune happily as she waited for our doctor to begin her examination. She didn't enjoy wearing dresses, having a preference for pants and a shirt, but she had no choice in the matter. She couldn't go around in the nude like I have done a couple of times.

The man knew I was glaring at him, but he showed no signs of discomfort. He was most likely used to no being wanted around our kind. "You remind me of someone… Jasper." I growled, he had no right to use my name. "His name is E1285640385. He goes by Edward. He's just like Bella here…" I growled again, Doctor Hale certainly had absolutely no right in calling her anything at all. "He can and does speak. I know you can Jasper, just like I know Jacob can, and the rest of the Quiletes. You simply refuse to. Most of the scientists believe that it's a deficiency in your brains. I know it's because you've developed a sense of knowledge of what they'll do to you if they knew."

I backed away, just a couple of steps, intending to pounce on him and rip out his throat.

"Oh, don't worry about Bella here. I'm not going to say anything about it. In fact… I want to help you two. I want to help you get out of here." I paused, standing up right as I possibly could as a tiger.

"Get out of here? As in leave to another Lab?" Bella tilted her head to the side, confused as to why it would matter if we were in a different Lab. Any Lab is still a Hell-Hole that we're force to live in.

Doctor Hale shook his head. "No, as in out-out. No where near here. To a safe-haven."

'_**You're lying. They'd never allow it. You'd never be able to.'**_

"Jasper says you're lying. That you won't be able to, the Officers wouldn't allow it." Bella sighed, all hope gone. "And you said two. I wouldn't be able to leave the Quiletes here to rot. They're my family too…"

'_**And I wouldn't leave you here either.'**_

"Jasper wouldn't leave if I didn't."

The doctor smiled. "There's a scientist here, his name's Sam… he wants to get the Quiletes out. We'll have to do it the same day. I've already helped one girl and a boy… Rosalie and Edward. My wife helped another named Alice. I have a friend named Charlie who helped Emmett. My wife and I have a large underground hide-away home. It's completely safe. Sam's going to take the Quiletes into the forest of Canada, it'll be best for them because of their anger and the constant transformations. Bella… Jasper… I think this will mean your freedom. You don't have to stay with my family and me… you two can go with Sam if you wish… or you can go on your own to Los Angeles or whatever you wish. I just want to help you get out of here."

"What about the rest of the experiments?" Trust Bella to think of them before her own self.

Doctor Hale gave a depressive sigh. "I can't… they're too uncontrolled. Jasper is able to be controlled, by you. The Quiletes is simply an anger management defect. The rest of them… they're too… raw. They're bound to kill off everyone here anyhow. There is no chance of them understanding that life is a precious thing. And the ones that are too human… are already dead. This morning… they've been killed. I'm sorry." The man looked away from us, sickened at what had been done to those that were quite similar to Bella.

'_**Bella… she's supposedly down in the Western Wing to control Jacob and myself… she's there for extermination, isn't she?'**_

"Jasper… he can't understand you… and I really don't want to ask that." Bella exhaled noisily, bothered by my revelation that was oh-so obvious before. "I'm down there to be killed… even if I can control them… I'm there for kicks not for some process. Reneé's pregnant but she also doesn't want to be here for my death."

The human didn't waste much time in answering. "Yes…"

"What do you want us to do?" I guess Bella had decided for us… we would be leaving… or we'd at least try. It was my sister's only chance to live. I'd have to believe it would work, or hope. I couldn't just let her die.

"Jasper?"

I grunted with agreement, the two of them conversing plans and Bella translating things I noticed.

We were set.

I'd have to get used to idiotic males.

* * *

**A/N!: Go suck yourself, it might make you feel better about your own body. **

* * *

**Bye-bye for now! **

**Review please. **

* * *

**The word of the day is… **_**Vivaciously**_**. **

**Vivaciously is a adjective that means lively or cheerful. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Mostly teen for language, sexual implications, and violent behaviors/thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what, this is **_**fan**_**fiction. **

**Pairing: Cannon couples sadly.**

**Genre: Romance, drama, family, friendship, humor, hurt/comfort, adventure, angst, sci-fi, **

**Rating: PG-13 (for language, sexual implications, and violence)**

**Summary: We weren't human; we weren't animal. I'm not sure what we were, but our scientists had a name for us. 'Experiment'. Was that what we were? A creation of man and not by God? Well, who said God had control over their actions; just like they can't control us. Plus, it's about time that the world knew about our existence. **

* * *

**Chapter Three - Edward **

* * *

"You a fine mofo." – Talking

'_You gonna be my hoe tonight. '_ – Thinking

'_**Ooo la la' **_- Animal Speech

_Whee! _– Emphasis

* * *

"Edward… please wake up… we can't have you laying around like that all day." My sister called at me, trying to get me to do something I most likely preferred not to do. I just wanted to lay here for a while, until Carsile got back from one of the Labs he was currently stationed at.

"Edward… come on… Esmé won't tell us what Carsile sent for us until we're all down there at the dinner table."

Carsile?

"I'm up…"

"Knew you would be." _'He thinks they're going to stay… the boy's coming… Jasper… he's going to come… He's going to love me… I'm going to love him… The girl… Poor girl… Poor thing won't make it.'_

Probably someone that Carsile's trying to convince to come with him. Save them like he had saved me. He rescued me when I was only a couple of months old, the place had a huge explosion from one of the Experiments going rouge and uncontrollable. He wasn't even supposed to be there at work that day, just going in because he forgot something in his cubby that he needed for home. No one would've missed me… just assume that I had died in all the chaos.

But the girl dying was something that disturbed me. How could Alice be so calm about all of this? Someone was going to either die or be caught in the process and she was just thinking this to herself? This was quite unlike her.

"Who's Jasper?"

She smiled at me, happily and lovesick. "Someone who's going to love me, defects and all." '_Just wish the girl would make it… he's going to be miserable without her.'_

"And the girl?" She tensed, not wanting to speak on the subject of her. "Who is the girl?"

"An Experiment named 'Bella'. They're never going to let her get away like that… they won't care if Jasper escapes, he's already a little bit down the list to be executed… But they want her."

"So, she's going to be captured? God, that's got to be torture…"

'_It's not like that… she'll escape… I just can't see… it's all fuzzy… too far away… Jasper's coming and he wants his sister. He needs Bella to keep him in line. He won't love me if she isn't here. He'll go looking for her and…'_

"And what Alice?"

"Stop listening to my thoughts. It's rude." She huffed.

"Sorry, not like I can turn it off." I sighed, already used to being griped at for constantly invading other's personal being without even meaning to.

Our home was mostly made of metal. The place was carved from the ground, and that was layered in metal: the walls, the floors, the ceiling. Plus, the lower part was much much _much_ bigger than the ground floor. All of it, metal. It was to keep any electronic device from activating without a privilege to reside here. Believe me, no tracking device was. We had computers and telephones. There was an upper lever to our home, one that existed above the ground. It looked like an ordinary house, one made for a couple that couldn't have children. No one knew outside of our little group that we lived down here. There was a small state-of-the-art system that only allowed those that Carsile and I registered into it to get into the lower lever that we resided in. We actually rarely went into the upper level at all. Whatever we needed, Esmé usually bought got it for us. Our groceries were sent to us because of the wonderful world wide web. Same with our clothes, beds, sheets, and anything else we needed. It was all available at our fingertips.

"We're going to need to clean up on of the spare rooms, well two so that we can make the appearance that we thought Bella was going to come. Or maybe Bella will come… it's too fuzzy for me to really see it." She groaned, gaining a small headache from having to force the future into her sight over and over how she was.

Letting me see it accidentally.

* * *

_A boy, seventeen or eighteen looking, was running through a forest. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and extremely pale skin. His pants were a bit too loose, almost about to fall off of him. It didn't matter anyways. His eyes had already turned gold. _

_It took a second, maybe two, for the Metamorphose to take place. It turned him from a fake homo sapien to animal. Experiment to tiger. He continued running as fast as he was able to, letting his now unneeded pants fall to the ground to be left. _

"_Run! Take a right a the huge tree and keep running. I'll kill you if you ever stop!" He knew that it was an exaggeration, but he also knew she'd never forgive him if he disobeyed what she said when it came down to this. _

_So, he kept going, taking that right at the huge tree that was larger than any of the ones he had seen before or had even heard of. Not stopping there, he continued on. _

'**Just make it to the end of the forest… she's following after you… just keep going…'**_ He was surprised he hadn't turned back around for her already, scared to death that she'd die out here. He had nothing else to live for. She was all he had and he certainly didn't trust Doctor Hale. _

_The light of the desert that was beside the forest was in plain view. He was almost there. He could almost taste freedom. Soon he was emerging himself in that sunlight, having had waited his entire life for it. His fantasies weren't nearly as good as how this felt. _

_There was a singular problem, as miniscule as it was. _

_There was no Bella. _

_Jasper paced back and forth, waiting impatiently for her to show up. His faith was fading quickly. She had been taken, stolen from him. Even at her humanoid state she still should have made it out here a little after him. She was dead…_

'**Bella! Bella!'**_ He roared for her, but there was no reply. No shout for help. No cry that she had fallen and she couldn't go after him due to a broken limb. Nothing. _

_His world was gone. _

* * *

"_Jasper… I'm very sorry… I know she meant a lot to you." Doctor Hale sighed, trying to console the new addition to the house residents. _

_The blonde boy didn't look at him. "She's dead because I didn't go back for her. They probably found her body and are examining her now… body exposed and naked… them looking at her like predators. Those Scientists call us beasts when they are the ones doing actions we wouldn't even speak of. At least when we have sex it's either for breeding purposes or because we love them. Your kind are disgusting. Vile and filthy. I hate you." _

"_I… I understand." The man stood up, beginning to go off to the rest of his duties as the head of the household. "Dinner's in a couple hours, if you aren't down there I'll just send Alice to bring you up your dinner." _

"_She was my world…" The blonde teenager looking male curled up on the bed, preparing to cry when the man he despised and wished to die would leave the area. "My baby… my sister… everything." _

"_Jasper… I hadn't meant for that to happen…" It was obvious Doctor Hale was speaking the truth, the boy just refused to acknowledge it. "Why don't you speak with Alice? She'll probably be someone you'd enjoy talking to." _

"_Get out! I want no one!" The blonde Experiment threw a small pillow at the man, already beginning to growl. "Just leave me alone! She's dead!" Carsile left the room, head down in a sorrow filled defeat. It only took a few seconds for Jasper to begin crying._

* * *

"_Is he going to come down for dinner?" The small looked the doctor happily, just waiting for the new blondie to show up. _

_Carsile sighed, it was ever-so difficult to give bad news to Alice, she was such a happy person. "No… You have to understand. The girl he cared about died and he's in mourning." _

"_But… she isn't dead… She's going to be here soon. He should be happy. I'm going to go tell him." She was about to skip off to inform the tiger of her vision but was held back by Edward. _

"_Don't. Telling him now while he's still like this won't be good for his mental state. What if something changes the future and she doesn't come? It'll ruin him. Let him wait for her." _

"_Edward… I want to talk to him." _

_The lanky boy sighed. "Then bring him dinner, but don't tell him about the girl. He's gone through enough heart-break as it is. We don't need to give him hope that has too many odds against it. Alice nodded and went off to get food to deliver to Jasper. _

* * *

"I'd appreciate it if you'd quit looking in on my visions." Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's only part of what I've been seeing. I haven't been able to view the rest again… it's probably already changed."

We stopped at the dining room doors, preparing to be bombarded with our two siblings. One was bitchy and the other was too happy to be there. He knew what this huge discussion was about. Hopeful new family members.

"Eddie, Alice… we know you're out there." Damn it. Idiotic Emmett.

"Come on Edward, he doesn't bite much." Alice giggled, taking my hand to drag me into the dining room. She swung the doors open, smiling at the three people already there. "Good morning Momma, Rosalie, Emmett! Beautiful morning. What's for breakfast? Bacon and eggs or French Toast? I prefer Cinnamon Toast Crunch if you ask me. But, the waffles you planned on making will do excellent as well. Don't give Rosalie chocolate chips, the sugar will make her break out. But blueberries will be absolutely wonderful instead." She plopped herself next to Esmé, tugging me to her side.

"Now, are you going to tell them about the boy and girl Dad's been looking into getting for us?" She smiled widely, enormously thrilled about another girl in the house even though she knew she wouldn't come.

Emmett groaned. "_Another_ guy? There's enough Testosterone in this house already with just Edward and me."

Rosalie grimaced. "Why another girl? It's going to be hell trying to keep her away from Emmett." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking thoroughly upset. _'I'd love to see her try though. Bitch'll get her eyes clawed out and her throat cut. Damn whore.'_

I rolled my eyes at the blonde bimbo's thoughts. "Rosalie… she's not coming. Alice, why do you act like she's going to be here when you know she won't live past the excavation?"

'_Because I like keeping hope, unlike you. Please don't act like this around Jasper, he doesn't have great control like you do.' _

"Then why is Father bringing him if he knows that he'll just snap?"

'_The girl, Bella… she can control him. She's his world, you saw that. He'll do anything for her. If she gets here, I'll be his world too. It'll take a while but it'll work.'_

"Alice…" She sighed. "But you know that she isn't coming. You're just breaking your own heart."

'_She isn't going to die… I've seen her laying on the forest ground and then nothing. It's… confusing… but then I see her a while later and she's with that guy that helped Emmett escape. Charlie. She's going to be delivered to him.' _

"Delivered? What do you mean delivered?" The Lab isn't going to let one of the Experiments go just like that, especially if they're as valuable as Alice said she is.

'_There's another group that's going to escape… Carsile called them 'Quiletes'. They're going to give her to Charlie so she can be safe. She can't Metamorphose.' _

"She can't Metamorphose?" Alice shook her head. "She's going to live?" She gave me a nod.

'_I just can't see whether or not she eventually makes it to us. She may just stay with Charlie.' _

Emmett sighed. "You know, listening to one side of this conversation is extremely confusing."

"Then would you like me to begin?" Esmé smiled at my brother and sister, who were very much in love. We weren't actually related, but we were as close as a family could be.

Emmett and Rosalie nodded. "Please."

"Carsile has found two possible people to excavate from the Lab he works in. One is female, her name is Bella. The other is male."

Alice chose to interrupt here. "His name's Jasper."

With a smile, Esmé continued. "There are a few others that another man will be excavating to go to Canada. They're wolves, easily tempered and need to be away from humans. The boy, Jasper, is six percent White Siberian Tiger and if he isn't liberated, he'll be exterminated. The girl… she's only fifty-one percent human. She has more than seven animals within her; Carsile doesn't know how man exactly." All of us, even Alice and myself, gasped at this information. Experiments with more than thirty percent animal weren't supposed to be able to live, along with multiple animal-humans. "The Lab won't willingly release her… and apparently she's had no record of going through a Metamorphose." Our 'mother' was finished, giving a depressed sigh.

This is where my younger sister picked up. "The escape will be in three days. The wolves, the Quiletes, will easily make it to Canada. Jasper's going to come here… Bella's going to be shot, accidentally. She'll fall into a niche in the forest near the center, and stay there. She's going to live and be found by one of the Quilete wolves that will be requested to be searched for by Carsile." She paused, mulling through her thoughts of the many visions she's seen. "That's all I see for a few months of her living, there's nothing. Then it's her being delivered to Charlie, the man that helped you, Emmett." The big idiot grinned when he remembered the man. "Then, I don't know. She might stay with him or she may come to us. It's up to her. She might go back to the Quiletes. I see her hurt in the forest, then healed with Charlie. It's confusing…"

I heaved a sigh. "Jasper won't be… happy. Bella is a sister to him, someone he looks after. He's crazy about her, constantly watching over her. He'll be upset and not a pleasure to be around. But, before you say something sarcastic or demeaning, it's understandable. He'll believe his world is _dead_. He will not be told that Bella is alive. If she chooses to remain with Charlie or go to the Quiletes, it'll kill him to know he hadn't been chosen instead. He can't know. Plus… he's going to love Alice."

"Awwww… She's going to get a little love-bird. Go sis!" Emmett smiled at Alice, Esmé looked thoroughly delighted with one of the only good bits of information we had given.

Rosalie seemed impassive, even her thoughts didn't go to the matter, only revolved around herself. _'The girl won't be here, though the boy seems to be trouble. Emmett won't approve of his selfishness. He's going to be a member of the family, he'll have to get over the whore and go play with Emmett. The damn bastard will forget the bitch.' _As always, Rosalie was all about Rosalie.

Alice giggled. "Oh, and Rosalie. You're the one that Emsé's assigning to take care of the rooms. Remember, both have to be done. Jasper likes light blue and soft sheets. He's a bit taller than Edward and likes pants. He'll need plenty of them and ones that are really loose. He's going to be changing back and forth a lot for the first month." The pint-sized ball of 'fun' smiled, knowing full well that Rosalie wouldn't enjoy this.

Maybe Bella would come to us.

Maybe Jasper would fall in love with Alice.

Maybe we could be a family.

There were a lot of 'maybe's but only one definite thing.

Things around here were going to change, for the good or for the bad. Even Alice didn't know yet.

* * *

**A/N!: Yer, Eddie-kinz-binz-boo-boo's point of view. **

* * *

**Person that said the names were too long, you are so absolutely right. I just kept putting numbers because I liked the pattern. You were worth relooking up the username, but I forgot to write it down. I apologize. **

* * *

**Person that said they would sick somewhatever on me, please grow up. You can't sick anything on me unless it's a virus, and I have excellent virus-ware & so does my cousin. We thought no expense was a waste when it came to our computers. Plus, thank you for the **_**huge**_** laugh at the public library when I checked my e-mail. You're hilariously a n00b. But, you have to achieve maturity somewhere. You weren't worth me relooking up the username. **

* * *

**All other persons, thank you for the reviews. I do happen to read them (look above for an example) and they brighten my depressed days. **

* * *

**Hey, at least I updated. Be happy. **

* * *

***hiss* I just don't think life's all that great. **

* * *

**Bye-bye for now! **

**Review please. **

* * *

**The word of the day is… **_**Usumacinta**_**. **

**Usumacinta is a noun that means the lending of money at an exorbitant rate of interest. It is 14th**** century, and from the Anglo-Norman Era. Not Anglo-Saxan. **


End file.
